


entwined - forever

by tchouli



Series: POI Entwined [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Established Relationship, Growing Old Together, Happy Ending, John Lives, Love, M/M, Post Samaritan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli
Summary: entwine: verb (used with or without object), en·twined, en·twin·ing. to twine with, about, around, or together.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Series: POI Entwined [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546417
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	entwined - forever

**Author's Note:**

> set years after entwined viii

The silence like an embrace wrapped around them comfortable in its familiarity and broken only by the soft swishing sound as the glider gently moved forward and back. As was their want most nights after dinner, Harold and John would go to their porch and sit side by side in the old glider. Harold would rest his head on John’s shoulder as they held hands just enjoying the moment, enjoying being with each other. Together they would watch dusk turning to dark and the fireflies flitting around the garden they had planted all those years ago.

Neither had ever thought they could or would have this life not after everything they had done and seen. Sometimes they marveled at the path their lives had taken from the day they met until Samaritan’s defeat. Everything, good and bad, had led to where they were now, who they were now. They were happy. They had love.

They could have never foreseen that the day Harold offered John a purpose and a second chance that the offer, in reality, was for both of them. Nor could they have known what the sacrifices and the challenges they would face would ultimately bring. They had not expected to survive and possibly felt, John especially, that they deserved even death as payment for past deeds. Instead, they won and, they lived. And in the aftermath, Harold and John knew then as they looked to their new future together, that their lives would be forever entwined.


End file.
